Lover'dose
by katana 00
Summary: Selon vous, les mots d'amour sont-ils une tactique obsolète, désuète ? A priori, deux hommes semblent le croire. Dès lors, rien ne vaut le franc parler d'un Draco et Harry, exprimant toute leur haine farouche. Juste pour se prémunir efficacement de lover'dose. [Happy birthday P&Q]


**Disclaimer** **:** _Si longtemps sans rien poster que j'en oublie la formule magique. Mais, vous la connaissez mieux que moi, alors à quoi bon blablamiaouter inutilement ? Vous devez en avoir une overdose, non ? ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _Quatre mois depuis ma dernière ficounette et mon instinct m'assure que cette rareté se répètera sûrement. Mon neurone merdeux draine toujours autant d'idées en rafale, mais faute de motivation pour les écrire (études vampiriques, interaction/partage quasi inexistant sauf rares exceptions …) conduit à cet espacement de mes scribouillures. Donc, en attendant l'envie de reprendre la plume :_ _ **excellent et joyeux anniversaire à mes deux MPieurs déjantés préférés**_ _(Privilégiés ! Je me suis boostée juste pour vous. Souhaitons maintenant que ce soit suffisamment à votre goût). … Pour finir, l'OS est temporairement orné d'un extrait d'un des trois autres présents vous étant réservés sur DeviantArt (j'ai dessiné au mieux en peu de temps, alors pardonnez ma patoune maladroite et amatrice)._

 _Bonne lecture de ce yaoi se voulant Mmm ! Et bavez à profusion, si le cœur vous en dit, sur mes cinq rikiki kdo (non, aucune erreur de calcul). Ca me fera plaisir ! ^^_

.

.

 **«Lover'dose.»**

.

.

Pratiquement deux interminables heures qu'Harry Potter admirait, paisiblement et jalousement, son féérique amant, gracieusement assoupi sur les draps méchamment fripés de leurs récents ébats nocturnes. Sans en ressentir, nullement, la moindre lassitude ou overdose. Gagatisant exagérément, au contraire, comme l'amoureux éperdu qu'il était, devant chaque petit ronflement inopportun, qui ne saurait cependant être ébruité sous peine de fâcheuses et atroces réprimandes, ou du plus fébrile tressautement de nez provoqué par une espiègle et chatouilleuse mèche échevelée.

Incontestablement, Harry avait adoré ce merveilleux et surprenant mois, et une semaine !, de quiétude passé en sa compagnie. Seulement, malgré toute l'allégresse ressentie, son cœur lui soufflait que son véritable amour lui manquait cruellement. Aussi voulait-il le retrouver impatiemment. Or, même le plus vaillant et illustre sauveur du monde sorcier ne pouvait prétendre à l'impossible. Impassible à tout sentimentalisme, la vie lui imposait un choix cornélien des plus déchirants. Rejoindre son aimé, tout désirable et passionné soit-il, signifiait devoir, définitivement, dire adieu à ce fascinant, truculent et adorable Draco. Être sublimement envoûtant et miraculeusement sensible et charmeur avec qui il avait partagé, et s'était délecté, de journées de rêve et nuits torridement enflammées.

Soucieux et désireux de clore dignement, ou profiter pleinement, l'éphémère chimère menacée, avant que le songe ne s'estompe fatalement sous l'implacable réalité, sans brusquerie aucune, Harry se pencha pour dérober, comme le plus fourbe des voleurs, un ultime et chaste baiser à son fantasme incarné. Piètre symbole dans lequel il rechercherait les dernières bribes d'amour inconditionnel, idyllique et serein. Malheureusement, le sort se rompit plus promptement qu'escompté. Brisant la magique bulle de douceur, c'est l'instant crucial où Draco crut malin de s'éveiller bruyamment.

\- « **Eloigne-toi immédiatement de moi, Potter !** » grogna âprement, en digne Malfoy surpris dans son sommeil réparateur, Draco d'une voix rigoureusement hautaine. Ecartant efficacement, dans la manœuvre, le malotru de coups d'oreiller ornementaux répétés sur le nez.

« **Je n'admettrai aucune langue dans ma précieuse bouche …** » lui certifia-t-il vertement, renonçant, passagèrement, à toute velléité démonstrative en lui tournant royalement et dédaigneusement le dos.

« **…** **tant que tu n'auras pas, soigneusement, lavé tes dents !** » acheva-t-il, indiquant brièvement et à l'aveuglette, d'un autoritaire doigt directif, la salle de bain. L'ordre énoncé, il rehaussa, impérieusement et majestueusement, le dissimulateur et négligé drap noir, tacheté ici et là de substance suspicieuse où un tergeo n'aurait pas été futile, pour tenter de se rendormir en cet estival lundi de vacances.

\- « **Tu n'étais pas aussi tatillon, durant ces cinq semaines !** » déclara malicieusement Harry, se collant indécemment au réfractaire aux câlins, avec un rictus joyeusement mélancolique.

« **Tu as sucé plus scandaleux que ma répugnante langue.** » fredonna-t-il, grignotant, sensuellement, le lobe à porté, n'ayant aucune peine à se remémorer combien Draco s'était rassasié, autant que lui, de leurs échanges passionnés. Même au saut du lit ! Voir l'honorer de plus audacieuses attentions, que de simples baisers, sans y rechigner une seule seconde. Semblant y prendre un plaisir particulièrement jouissif, dont Harry s'était repu jusqu'à plus soif.

\- « **La faute à qui, dégénéré gryffondor ?** » s'énerva ardemment le fougueux sang-pur, se retournant promptement, faisant voler énergiquement le drap par la même occasion, pour l'attaquer plus redoutablement. Perdant, radicalement dans la foulée, la moindre once de contenance ayant subsistée jusqu'alors. Le martèlement de ses poings rageurs sur le torse trop agréablement athlétique, s'offrant à ses yeux parfaitement éveillés désormais, confirmait, si besoin était, son humeur matinale massacrante.

« **Ton stupide souhait d'anniversaire m'a dénaturé ! Je te hais !** » lui reprocha-t-il exécrable, maugréant sans répit, faisant totalement abstraction de leur intégrale et impudique nudité.

Draco était méchamment outré que son copain attitré, réputé « respectueux et chevaleresque », ait pu souhaiter qu'il devienne plus « tendre et aimant » contre son gré. A ses yeux, Harry l'avait perverti en le transformant, tout bonnement, en une chiffe molle, incapable d'affirmer sa volonté. Ruinant, délibérément, en une minuscule fraction de seconde, son dur et âpre labeur de « vipère exécrable », consciencieusement élaboré depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Pourquoi certaines personnes cherchaient-ils, toujours, à changer l'être aimé ? Initialement, n'étaient-ils pas attirés par une forme d'imperfection chez l'autre ? Enfin, c'était là, théorie pour le commun des mortels. Après tout, Draco Malfoy était parfait de naissance !

\- « **Je te hais aussi, vile créature.** » lui assura amoureusement Harry, souriant, heureux d'avoir finalement retrouvé sa petite teigne venimeuse. Pardon, son sublime amant originel, dont il agrippa férocement la nuque pour partager enfin ce fameux baiser. Après un récurvite informulé, pour une propreté buccale exemplaire, il va s'en dire. Afin de ne pas, totalement, l'indisposer et le garder d'humeur au corps-à-corps.

\- « **Ton irrespect te coûtera la peau du cul !** » menaça, d'une voix rude et profonde, le frêle noble déchu, obligeant son ancienne Némésis à se soumettre à sa poigne et s'allonger sur le ventre, lui offrant délicieusement son affriolant postérieur.

\- « **Personne ne te déteste plus que moi, Malfoy.** » déclara solennellement Harry alors que l'héritier râleur, reconverti suite à son passage à Azkaban en inattendu parfumeur, ulcéré par le manque d'hygiène et cherchant à anéantir toutes odeurs nauséabondes, s'immisçait farouchement en lui. Psalmodiant, obstinément, une formule désinfectante plutôt qu'une lubrification bienvenue, loin d'être superflue.

L'air décidé, et adorablement bougon et revanchard, nettement visible sur le visage opale, attestait du caractère punitif de l'acte au sacrilège osé par l'écervelé. A n'en pas douter, Harry était masochiste pour l'avoir ainsi bafoué sans remord ni regret. Plus d'un mois à se plier au bon vouloir de son homme, sans rien pouvoir y changer, même si parfois il avait peut-être, éventuellement, apprécié, furtivement, excédait grandement Draco. Son honneur d'homme en jeu, il sanctionnerait, correctement et durement, pour éviter que cette grotesque mascarade ne soit réitérée.

\- « **Merlin, je vais te … faire … regretter cette lover'dose !** » s'acharna-t-il plus sérieusement, labourant, insidieusement et sans ménagement, autant les hanches, point d'appui salvateur, que les chairs délaissées, depuis plus d'un mois, et l'enserrant plus volontiers au fur et à mesure de leur sulfureuse connexion.

\- « **Châtie-moi !** »éructa vivement Harry d'un tonitruant râle rauque, tentant péniblement et vainement de se contorsionner pour contempler son bourreau dans son enivrante œuvre de maitre.

« **Encore …** » l'incita-t-il, l'encourageant pour qu'il conserve la même dynamique, s'abandonnant délicieusement au redoutable retour de bâton qu'il avait, parfaitement et consciemment, cherché. Ses ongles, désespérément arrimées à la tête du matelas, pénétrant, déchirant, violemment, le tissu ornemental, assurément reflet fidèle de ce que subissait son propre corps, témoignait de la passion déchainée. Folie pleinement consentie par chacun des acteurs de l'affrontement charnel.

L'éphémère accalmie, à pouvoir échanger des mots et gestes d'amour avec Draco, sans aucune animosité, était indubitablement un souffle d'air frais au sein de leur couple. Enfin de son point de vue ! Véritablement, Harry avait apprécié chaque moment rare de l'extraordinaire expérience, sachant qu'ultérieurement il le paierait chèrement. Pourtant, étrangement et de façon contradictoire, il s'en était rapidement lassé aussi.

Enfin, pas exactement. S'il avait aimé contrôler leur relation et leurs ébats un court laps de temps, avouons honnêtement que l'incongrue docilité du virulent serpentard l'avait déconcerté. Au point de le priver, partiellement, de cette foudroyante et intégrale jouissance qui montait inexorablement en lui maintenant. Lui qui s'était, dès le début de leur relation, résigné à être « soumis ». Histoire de s'assurer une chance d'aller au-delà des premiers rendez-vous farfelus avec son perpétuel adversaire. Heureux de pouvoir, également et enfin, abandonner toute décision à autrui. Assurément et franchement, Draco sans sa hargne légendaire et son foutu caractère n'était pas le Draco qu'il aimait. Aujourd'hui, il en prenait pleinement conscience.

\- « **Oui, vraiment ... Je te hais.** » lui susurra-t-il, l'esprit en perdition, tandis que Draco le basculait impérieusement, déraisonnablement, pour lui montrer qui était indéniablement le maitre incontesté.

« **Je t'abhorre,** **de tout mon cœur.** » gémit-il plus indécemment et fiévreusement encore, le rapprochant davantage de lui-même en croisant ses longues jambes sur les reins en mouvement du petit blond perdant peu à peu son air ronchon tant l'extase lui tournait agréablement la tête.

Au sommet du plaisir, Draco oubliait d'être complexé par sa fébrile apparence et sa différence de taille non négligeable avec le musclé et impressionnant Harry Potter, le dépassant d'une bonne tête minimum. Jusqu'à l'orgasme, Draco n'avait de cesse de calmer sa frustration en le dominant sans vergogne. Aucune chance qu'il perde sur tous les points ! « Petit et chétif » ne signifierait jamais une raison de se laisser prendre de haut !

\- « **N'oublie jamais … qui est ton maitre.** » conseilla Draco, verrouillant ses pupilles tempétueuses à celles extatiques du soumis volontaire, tout en amorçant un dernier mouvement spasmodique, se voulant rageur pour témoigner de sa « grandeur » et son « emprise ».

« **Tu es mien, Potter !** » s'extasia-t-il, déversant sans retenue son flot de ressentiment et sa fougue en lui. Poussant, dans un ultime sursaut d'énergie, le vice jusqu'à claquer férocement les accueillantes fesses pour ancrer au fer rouge sa volonté divine.

« **Je suis ton créateur. … Tu me dois obéissance, respect. …** » exigea d'un fin filet de voix, douloureusement brisée et aphone d'avoir trop ragé et crié, le corps laiteux, épuisé et comblé, s'effondrant suavement contre son hôte.

\- « _Effectivement, je n'aurais jamais pu devenir celui que je suis._ » songea Harry, s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit, merveilleusement repu et satisfait.

« _Celui qui a brillamment vaincu le mal, avec adresse et conviction, n'aurait jamais vu le jour si un entrainement, de tous les instants, auprès d'un adversaire aussi retors et serpentard que toi, ne m'avait été délivré._ » réalisa-t-il amusé, appréciant encore mentalement la cadence appuyée du bassin de son cher sang-pur. Il dériva, à son tour, vers une douce torpeur familièrement apaisante.

Une vérité universelle à graver dans les anales : le sauveur ne serait absolument rien ni personne sans son alter-égo. C'était irréfutable : sans Draco Malfoy à ses côtés, Harry Potter ne serait pas lui. Ni maintenant ni par le passé. Et si des années avaient été nécessaires pour admettre ce fait établi, désormais, Harry ne le renierait pour rien au monde.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Ma tentative de Draco/Harry a-t-elle plu ? C'est court, pas innovant, mais dur d'aller plus loin vu ma préférence. En tout cas : merci 1000 fois à celles/ceux ayant lu cet énième délire jusqu'au bout, et qui me feront l'honneur de favoriser, followiser ou griffonner un petit mot en récompense de mon effronterie coutumière._

 _Bel été et bonnes vacances ! Et pour être prévoyante : bonne rentrée ! (Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année ? Excessif, sauf si j'ai un autre anniv à souhaiter … ou un bonus imprévu classé T. ^^)_


End file.
